


changkyu | 비를 타고... (everyday it rains)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 잠들고 싶어 (In My Dream) | Changmin x Kyuhyun [9]
Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuline's last night. Changmin's enlistment. Kyuhyun hates crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | 비를 타고... (everyday it rains)

“Everybody’s coming over today, right?” Changmin asks Kyuhyun for the third time.

“Nope,” Kyuhyun replies with a smirk. “None of them are coming, but they hired you an exotic dancer as an apology.” Before Changmin can get too excited, Kyuhyun continues, “Hope you’re okay with Lady Heehee.”

“You’re an ass,” Changmin says.

“At least I have one.”

“Boys, be nice,” Mama Cho reprimands them as she bustles by to answers the door. It’s Jonghyun. She fusses over him for a moment before letting him greet Changmin and Kyuhyun.

“Happy enlistment,” Jonghyun says, handing Changmin a bottle of wine. “You look hideous.”

Changmin takes the bottle from him and says, “Just wait ’til it’s your turn.”

Junmyeon and Minho arrive together. Junmyeon hands Changmin a carefully wrapped back page that’s clearly another bottle of wine while Minho pulls him in for a hug. “Hyungggg," he wails.

“Have you been crying already?” Changmin asks with a laugh. “You haven’t even had any alcohol!” But he gently pats Minho’s back as the maknae pretends he’s not tearing up.

The Cho parents greet the newcomers before gathering their jackets. “We’ll be back later!” Mama Cho says, giving them all hugs goodbye.

“Thanks for the orchestra tickets, Gyu,” his dad says. He reaches over to give Changmin’s hand a firm shake. “You’re staying over I presume?”

“Yeah,” he says. Mama Cho gives him one last hug, just in case, before Kyuhyun shoos them out the door, leaving the five of them with three wine fridges, two errant bottles of wine, and a variety of alcoholic beverages on the counter jammed in between the takeout containers.

“Alright,” he says, turning to the group and holding up a bottle of soju. “If anyone says ‘enlistment,’ they have to take a shot. And any time Minho cries, we all have to take one.” There’s a collective groan around the room because everyone knows Minho will be weepy all night because Changmin’s leaving. Plus, alcohol makes him teary. “You know the rules, losers.”

Changmin pours shots for everyone while Minho clings to Junmyeon. Jonghyun passes out the glasses, and Changmin holds his up in mock salute. “To the best of friends,” he begins.

“Guys please,” Kyuhyun interrupts, stepping in front of him. “Tonight isn’t about me.”

“Ya!” Changmin pushes him out of the way and continues, “I hope you will all continue to upload the solemn oath we all swore together on that one fateful snore day so many years ago. All together, gents!”

_“STAY CLASSY!”_

They clink their glasses together and the night begins.

 

*

 

Junmyeon ends up with the most penalty shots for saying the word “enlistment” too many times. “This is like you stepping in front of the camera on _Fluttering India_ ,” Jonghyun wheezes. “When will you ever learn?”

Unsurprisingly, Jonghyun’s shirtless first, Minho’s drunkest first, and Changmin breaks into the takeout first. By the time Kyuhyun’s parents come home, Minho is passed out on the couch with magic marker all over his face (they had agreed to never use Sharpie after Changmin showed up to the _Keep Your Head Down_ shoot with something that may or may _not_ have been male genitalia tattooed onto his cheek). The takeout is long gone, but the wrappers aren’t. Empty soju bottles and wine bottles litter the floor, and the Chos can’t help but smile at the familiar sight before them. Jonghyun realizes the time and somehow manages to collect his shirt, pants, and left shoe before staggering to the door. Papa Cho runs after him with his right shoe and makes sure he gets a taxi back to his dorm.

Mama Cho gently maneuvers a very sleepy Junmyeon into Ahra’s bed while Papa Cho tucks a blanket around Minho. Kyuhyun manages to give his mother a kiss goodnight before she pushes him and Changmin towards Kyuhyun’s bedroom. Honestly, neither of them are that drunk. Changmin had warned him before that while he wanted to get shit-face wasted, he still had to report for training the next morning.

They climb into Kyuhyun’s bed together just like they’ve done every other time they’ve gotten completely wasted at Kyuhyun’s house: Kyuhyun on the side by the wall, Changmin facing the door. They turn so their backs are facing each other, the comforting warmth of a dear friend.

The two of them listen as Kyuhyun’s parents try to clean up the mess they left behind, but soon they hear the _click_ of their bedroom door and know they’ve gone to bed. Neither of them says anything for a long time. Changmin almost wonders if Kyuhyun is asleep, but he’s far too quiet to be in dreamland. Changmin can’t help himself and starts to chuckle at the thought of Kyuhyun’s _obnoxious_ snoring.

“What’s so funny?” Kyuhyun asks.

“I was just thinking about your snoring,” Changmin replies.

Kyuhyun snorts. “Just wait ’til you’re stuck in a tent in the mountain with ten guys who snore like me.”

Changmin rolls over and pokes Kyuhyun in the side. “Kyuhyun-ah, _nobody_ snores like you.”

“I hate you,” Kyuhyun informs him.

“Yeah yeah,” Changmin replies. He leans close to blow obnoxiously into Kyuhyun’s ear. “You’re going to miss me when I enlist.”

Kyuhyun tries to elbow him in the crotch but ends up hitting his stomach. Changmin snakes his arms around Kyuhyun and pulls him into a vice grip to keep his elbow from reaching his target. Kyuhyun wriggles around in an attempt to get free, but soon gives up because he’s tipsy, tired, and knows he’ll never beat Changmin in a physical fight.

(Well, except for that one time he sat on him, taped his hands together with duct tape, and laughed while Yunho tried to cut him free, but other than that.)

So instead, he just leans back into Changmin’s grip. Changmin doesn’t loosen his hold immediately, just in case Kyuhyun is planning a sneak attack, but soon, he relaxes too.

“Are you scared?” Kyuhyun asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Changmin replies.

“Me too,” Kyuhyun admits.

“Yeah,” Changmin repeats.

They lay there in a warm, silence. They’ve never cuddled like this. Not awake anyways. Sometimes Kyuhyun would wake up in the middle of the night and find Changmin with an arm resting on his torso as he slept curled up next to him. But now, Changmin is holding him, _clinging_ to him almost. Kyuhyun feels him start to shake slightly and suddenly realizes.

“What the fuck, are you _crying?_ ” he asks incredulously.

“Shut up, you fuckwad,” Changmin mumbles into Kyuhyun’s back. His breath his warm against Kyuhyun’s back and Kyuhyun has half a mind to elbow him in the crotch now when his defenses are down, but he can’t bring himself to do it. “Imsdfmsldf,” Changmin murmurs even more softly.

“Uh didn’t catch that?” Kyuhyun says. He tries to turn around so Changmin will stop slobbering onto his back, but Changmin holds him tightly, as if he’s too ashamed to let Kyuhyun see him cry.

“I’m going to miss you,” Changmin whispers.

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun replies. He wants to tell Changmin that three years really _isn’t_ a long time, but it is. Three years of no food vacations and no duet performances and no musical outings and no tour guide shows and no kyuline alcohol fests and, perhaps worst of all, no being able to walk down the street and be with someone who _understands._ “Fuck.”

“No thanks,” Changmin says with a hiccup. “You’re not my type.”

Changmin lets go of Kyuhyun and sniffles a bit before wiping his eyes on the pillow. Kyuhyun rolls onto his back and Changmin rests his chin on his shoulder. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you,” he says.

“Not if I kill you first.”

 

*

 

For Kyuhyun, the entire day passes by in one monochromatic blur. The sky is overcast and dreary, and he thinks there’s a storm on the horizon. He vaguely remembers Leeteuk taking them all out to eat before they headed out. He sits next to Changmin and leans against his side, morosely poking at his food. Changmin isn’t saying much either, despite Leeteuk’s attempts to get them to talk.

They hug goodbye before pulling back to look into red-rimmed eyes. Changmin attempts a half-smile but Kyuhyun can’t even manage that much. They don’t even really say goodbye: just an understanding nod. Before Changmin even disappears from sight, Kyuhyun retreats to the safety of the van. He climbs into the back row of seats, puts his head in his hands, and this time, doesn’t stop the tears from falling.

_Three years. Three long terrible years._


End file.
